Une lettre pour Teddy
by Pandora Dray
Summary: Nous étions un mois avant la bataille finale. Nous avions tous peur pour nos familles, nos amis, notre avenir... Rémus décide d'écrire une lettre pour son fils, Teddy. La guerre fait rage et il sait très bien que le prix a payer doit être sa mort... Mais il est prêt a tout pour que son fils vive dans un monde en paix.


Hey tout le monde ^^ après un long moment d'absence je reviens pour un nouvel OS sur notre cher Rémus ^^

Bien évidemment le personnage de Rémus appartient à notre merveilleuse JK Rowling

Je remercie aussi Ptitemysty pour sa relecture et ces conseils.

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ^^

 **Une lettre pour Teddy :**

Nous étions un mois avant la bataille finale. Nous avions tous peur, pour nos familles, nos amis, notre avenir...

Cela fait quelques mois que j'ai des insomnies. Je me tourne sur le côté pour voir ma femme dormir paisiblement, je souris, attendri. Je décide de me lever silencieusement et je me dirige vers le berceau près de notre lit. Teddy, notre petit garçon, dort paisiblement tout comme ça mère. Je pourrais le contempler pendant des heures tellement il est magnifique, il est ma plus grande fierté. Je lui caresse tendrement le visage et il sourit dans son sommeil comme s'il savait que c'était moi qui lui procure cette caresse. Je le vois ensuite bâiller et il ouvre ses grands yeux noisette et plonge son regard dans le mien. Il commence à s'agiter alors je le prends délicatement dans mes bras et je quitte la chambre pour ne pas réveiller Nymphadora qui dort toujours. Je descends les marches et me dirige vers la cuisine pour donner son biberon à mon petit bonhomme. Je m'assieds sur une chaise et je le regarde tendrement. C'est qu'il avait soif dis donc, je me suis toujours demandé comment une aussi petite chose pouvait boire autant sur une journée... J'esquisse un sourire. En le voyant aussi fragile, je me rends compte que si je me bats aujourd'hui, c'est pour lui. Pour qu'il vive dans un monde en paix, qu'il puisse être heureux et insouciant, même si le prix à payer doit être ma mort...

« _Je ferai tout pour que tu sois heureux et que tu vives en paix Teddy, je te le promets_ » dis-je en prenant sa petite main dans la mienne.

J'attends qu'il ait fini son biberon pour remonter et le coucher, ensuite je me dirige vers mon bureau juste à côté de ma chambre. Je n'ai pas la tête à me recoucher et de toute façon, je n'arriverai pas à me rendormir. Je m'assieds et je prends une feuille. Je commence à écrire, cela me permet d'oublier pendant quelques instants les horreurs de la guerre. Cette lettre, je l'écris pour Teddy, pour qu'il ait un souvenir de moi plus tard…

Je fouille dans le tiroir à ma droite et sors un parchemin vierge. Je le regarde avec émotion, les souvenirs reviennent… Ce n'est pas le moment de divaguer. Je relis une dernière fois la lettre avant de lui lancer un Reducto pour la glisser dans l'enveloppe. Je dépose la lettre juste à côté de celle écrite pour Nymph la semaine dernière et je me recouche près d'elle.

 **Mon fils,**

 **Si tu lis cette lettre, c'est que malheureusement je n'ai pas survécu. La guerre fait rage dehors et c'est un vrai miracle que nous soyons encore vivants. J'aurais tellement aimé te connaître mais sache que si je ne suis plus de ce monde c'est que je me suis battu jusqu'à la fin pour que tu puisses vivre dans un monde en paix. Pour que plus jamais vous n'ayez à vivre dans l'horreur de la guerre. Je voulais te dire que je suis tellement désolé de ne pas pouvoir être là auprès de toi pour te voir grandir, t'épanouir. Sache que je veillerai toujours sur toi de là-haut. Un jour, un de mes meilleurs amis m'a dit cette phrase : « Les personnes que nous aimons ne partent jamais, elles sont toujours là, dans notre cœur. » Et il avait raison. Je souhaite te dire que dès l'instant où je t'ai vu, je t'ai aimé Teddy. Tu es le plus beau bébé du monde avec tes petits cheveux bleus absolument adorable. Nous sommes les parents les plus heureux du monde. Heureusement que tu as hérité des dons de métamorphomage de ta mère et pas mon don à moi. Nous avons décidé tous les deux de faire d'Harry ton parrain, nous ne pouvons rêver mieux.**

 **Est-ce qu'il s'est enfin marié avec Ginny ? Parce que depuis le temps qu'ils se tournent autour c'est deux là, il serait temps qu'ils le fassent et qu'ils fondent aussi une famille.**

 **Et toi ? Tu as une petite amie ? Je suis sûr que qui que ce soit, elle est la fille la plus chanceuse. Même si je ne t'ai connu que pendant quelques mois, je sais que tu accompliras de grandes choses et que tu seras un homme et un sorcier merveilleux.**

 **J'imagine que tu dois en faire voir de toutes les couleurs à ta mère.**

 **Avant de terminer cette lettre, je voulais te léguer quelque chose. Harry a sûrement dû t'en parler, c'est la carte du maraudeur. À l'époque nous en avions créé quatre, une pour chacun. Personne ne l'a jamais su, c'était notre petit secret. En te la léguant, j'espère bien faire revivre une nouvelle génération de Maraudeur. Et si tu vas à l'école en même temps que les enfants des jumeaux Weasley, je suppose que c'est plutôt bien parti. J'ai demandé à ta mère qu'elle te donne cette lettre et la carte avant que tu partes à Poudlard pour que tu puisses avoir un souvenir de ton vieux père pendant tes sept années d'études.**

 **Je t'aime, fiston.**

 **Papa**

Cette OS vous a plus ? ^^ N'hésitez pas à me mettre une petite review pour me dire quoi, ça me ferait super plaisir ^^

Je pensais peut-être écrire une suite à cette OS. Avec Harry qui donne cette lettre à Teddy et avoir sa réaction.

C'était Pandora-Love69 pour vous servir ^^


End file.
